Sugar & Spice
by CopraMeow
Summary: Don't wanna be your slave, bend my back at your will, spill my secrets in your ear as you destroy me.. Don't wanna fall in love with your look, fear for your life, nurse you back to health. Only to get kicked again..but I love it and you know it. So we go around,in circles, because we love it. Kidd x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Sugar and Spice **_

Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>The sound of her clothes being ripped filled the room. Her moan and the warm feeling of his hands on her skin, roaming inexperienced. Her hair was loose, spilling on the white sheets. They felt so bad on her skin, scratching from the hard bleach they used. Only his gaze kept her body on them. The intensity he radiated was too much. He was just pure lust in form of a man.<p>

It felt great when she guided him inside her, for both parties involved. She a heat, throbbing inside her. He felt a warmth and wetness, and started felt even better since they were both under the influence of alcohol, and all inhibitions were gone. The sex was rough and wild, from beginning time had stopped for both, and for those hours they shared, nothing else existed around them.

Grabbing, panting and shifting on the sheets covered their bodies in a thin sheet of sweat. His head rolled back and he snarled pushing as deep as he could in her. Being drunk let his restraints go and he pushed in too deep. Pain erupted in her belly from the push. She yelled in pain but he was deaf, lost in his exctasy.

Tears prickled her eyes as he continued to trust, deep and hard, without giving her a glance. She chocked a sob back as he leaned over and tired to give her a sloppy kiss. Her sobs broke through and he stopped, rigid in his stance.

˝Please...stop˝- He voice cracked and another sob left her body. His eyes weren't as fierce anymore, they were scared. Fumbling he pulled out and took his pants. Without looking at her he almost ran for the door.

Eleanor shut her eyes and exhaled as the pain finally left her body. She just wanted to stand under a stream of steaming water and forget the world right now. Her head was aching, the presence of a bitching hangover coming her way fast and the throbbing between her leggs wasn't good either.

She made it to the bathroom of her small room and looked in the mirror. She looked like a mess, make up smudged around her eyes, lips swollen and bruised from the harsh kissing and her ruby curls all over the place. A silent tear escaped but she brushed it hastily and turned the shower on. Steam filled the small bathroom and she stepped in the shower letting the water soothe her.

* * *

><p>˝Eleanor! Clean the tables! You lil' shits partied last night and no one bothered to clean. Fucking christ..˝- Mike grumbled from the bar holding the newspaper. He gave her a full check with his eyes and decided she wasn't harmed. Of course he noticed her slipping away with the red-head. The shitty rookie pirate she was oggling all night.<p>

Half empty glasses, shattered ash trays and random junk pilled on and under the tables. She sighed and pulled her long hair in a bun fastening it with a rubber band. This would take all morning and she was still hangover and sore from last night.

Not to mention ego bruised.

What was that shitty virgin rookie thinking?

Didn't he feel the „end" of her?

Why did she drink that much?

Groaning to herself she scrubbed the tables, pilled the junk in a heap to pull into bags later and collected various „left-overs". Coins, papers, hair clips and random assorted junk that drunk people left behind. Some she could use, some sell. It didn't make much difference. It was a cleaning treasure hunt.

* * *

><p>˝We do˝- Mike replied not lifting his head from the newspaper. The man sighed and showed a chest filled with gold in front of his feet. Slowly his gaze rose first to the chest then to the man in front of him. He called himself Killer, wore a mask with holes and blue white strippes on his face and a black polka dot shirt. Strange rookie. ˝That will do, choose one˝- He replied and hooked his legg over the chest securing it. The man bowed and lifted a finger.<p>

˝Her˝

˝Take her, they're all orphans anyway, working to live˝ - Mike said. He didn't even look at which girl they wanted. Selling girls wasn't moral but hey his clients were pirates and the girls mostly didn't mind. Mostly. He heard screams but it didn't matter, she was someone else's now.

* * *

><p>Eleanor kicked and screamed as the men took her away. She cursed more than any experienced sailor, they had to admit that and her kicking wasn't half bad. The problem was, Killer held on tight. Slowly walking to the bay they went straight to their ship and in the back, to the helm. Kidd was sitting on a chair, nursing something against his hangover and glaring at the world. He dumped the girl in front of him and left.<p>

Eleanor blinked and almost cursed but stopped herself. He stared at her.

˝We bought you. YOU are our now˝- Kidd said slowly emphasizing every word. Eleanor closed her eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to spill. Mike had sold her as a slave...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>*a few hours before*<p>

The bar was an absolute mess, chairs and tables turned over, sweaty men singing and holding booze bottles like they were the last ray of hope they had. The dim light only helped to make them even dirtier and old, used and thrown away. Scars, dirty headbands and many battles under their belt made them and interesting but ugly conversation partner, that is if they could talk and didn't slur of have lost their tongue to some stupid bet.

Pirates.

If they didn't live how they wanted it was all a waste. Sailing the seas in search for riches turned to a pure survival game, wherever their ships had taken them, booze and women were usually close, or young men as they soon discovered. Pale, innocent skin had a high price and a set of blue or green eyes would get you a fine meal these days.

Girls were easy, there were a lot of them and most didn't have anywhere to go if they landed on a pirate ship, they were either sold off by their parents or they ran away because at home they had it worse than on the open sea. Some just didn't have luck.

Working as a bartender wasn't so bad for a girl, yeah you got your ass slapped a few times and what not, but your leggs were on the ground, safe from the wobbly sea. Fixing up drinks was easy and you heard about the world while working, the men loved to gossip and the rare females with them were worse then them. Rowdy and loud – it took time and power to make themselves a status in a pirate crew dominated by men.

Especially now, the great age of pirates. Never were so many rookie crews on the sea, the bar was buzzing everyday, filled to the last seat with anxious and innocent „pirates". They were to young, too damn eager to loose a limb.

˝Grab a few and give to those in the back!˝- Mike yelled. A half fisherman half human. He was the owner of this dingy bar for now 25 years. He was respected and pirates feared his fist, or better fin.

˝Yeah! Toss 'em up˝- Rushing to the bar I grabbed the tin tray holding beers and walked straigh to the back of the bar where we had the only corner. Truthfully, it was a weird looking bar. Round room and only the southern part had somewhat of a corner. Mike said he liked the fucked up plot of the house when he bought it.

It wasn't an old group, they seemed like rookies. Eyes wide and tempers sharp. Their captain had flaming red hair and goggles and only trousers and boots. Which I didn't mind, his upper muscles and torso were nicely defined. Next to him was a lankly blonde guy with a mask on his head nodding to the captain.

Eleanor smiled and gave them their drinks. She was aware of her looks and often cashed in some extra for a round of pleasure with a handsome man. Rookie or not, the guy was hot and already had his eyes on her. Making sure to sway her hips, she walked back to the bar and took more drinks to deliver.

Mike watched the crowd. It was again a busy night which meant a lot of booze going on and tempers flaring up. The crew in the back seemed most troublesome. Too young and too fast on killing. It was like they were waiting for someone to start something.

This night would end bad, he could feel it in his bones and the light step of Eleanor going to much to their table, eyes twinkling. Maybe she just needed cash or she wanted to get laid. Leave it to her to find trouble..

* * *

><p>˝What's your name?˝- A boy asked as I went to their table to collect the empty bottles. He had long, shaggy blue hair and stitches all over his body. He smiled kindly at me and I smiled back.<p>

˝Eleanor˝

˝That's a pretty name!˝- He said and grinned. The brightness of his smile clashed with the crew. Wonder what his position was..

˝Heat stop that shit˝- The red head said. He glared at me and I glared back. He seemed confused. As if anybody had the guts to glare back.

˝Another round,**sir**?˝- Mocking I bowed and watched as his eyes followed my body closely. He was bitting. Good.

˝Yeah and a round for you˝- He smiled in a weird way, maybe he was trying to keep a snare but it looked weird. I laughed and went to the bar for their and my drinks. Rum, was it? I loved spicy rum. It warmed my body and thundered in my blood. I brought back the drinks and felt someone tug on my hand. ˝Drink with us˝- The red head ordered. He grinned and pulled a chair for me. Oh really? I might enjoy it. I saw Mike nod from far away. The girls would take my part of the work.

* * *

><p>˝Kidd pirates hmm? And why do you sail?˝- I slurred while smoothing his hair. The fiery strands matched my locks perfectly. The color of fire and trouble as they called it.<p>

˝I'll be the King of pirates˝- Kidd said arrogantly. He finished his drink and sloppily poured another one, missing his glass a bit.

˝Here let me˝- I took the bottle from his hands and poured him a drink. The booze was wasting away on his fingers and I pulled his hand to me, licking the rum off his fingers slowly. I saw the slow grin appear and decided to make the final step. ˝You should clean that off, let me show you a bathroom...˝- I said getting up and guiding him behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>˝Polish my gun˝- A flintlock was tossed my direction and landed right into my lap. A rag followed which settled on my face. I felt a tin can hit the side of my leg, probably some solution or salve to clean. Five days ago I was cleaning the bar where I worked most of my life and now I was cleaning a pirate ship. I didn't know which was worse. You'd expect they would try to „use" me but no one even approached me!<p>

Don't get me wrong, I'm just the cleaning lady with an intact body, they could have raped me! But...it kinda irks me. Have I mentioned how boring life on a ship is? For Christ sake they're pirates but somehow they're really neutral...They wake up, do the chores and nap till dinner. Some gambling here and there, a few of them scribble in small notebooks and the most stare at the sea.

Wasn't piracy supposed to be exciting? Attracking trouble and adventures? It feels like a cheap commercial for some luxury cruise only old and wealthy people do. I've gotten the hang of gun cleaning in the past two days, dissasembling and assembling guns was probably the only past time I had, it was like a jigsaw. The salve smelled like something I didn't want to know, oily and reddish in color. It did a fine job on the metal, cleaning the dirt and gunpowder easily, leaving a nice polished look. Did every gun barell have curved lines in it? Kidd's flintlock was so different from the guns I used to see, maybe he did some work on it? I've seen him dissapear in a small room every once in a while. Heat escaped along with steam and curses.

I glanced at him, sitting at his desk head burried in some papers. He barely said a word to me since that day. Just a grunt or clean this clean that. So what did I do wrong? It's not my fault he's an idiot at sex. Goddamn virgin. I growled silently and scrubbed the gun with more force. My playtime would be soon over, only left to assemble it again. My fingers felt something at the handle. Rough patterns different from the smoth metal surface.

_Love, Mom_

Was this supposed to be a joke? Maybe I read it wrong...Nope, still there, clear as day.

˝Your Mom gave you this?!˝- I asked increduosly. Kidd merely lifted his head and nodded. He got back to working without answering. Really?! I assembled the gun and placed it onto the desk. How dare he ignore me. I am a human too! Growling I let myself out almost stumbling into Killer. Giving him my best glare I walked past. Maybe taking a nap in the sun could calm me. This was just goddamn frustrating..

* * *

><p>˝Feisty˝- Killer commented sitting in a chair opossite of Kidd. He had just finished the inspection of the ship and it wasn't a good one. They needed repairs badly, not the cheap ass ones or the quick fixes the crew managed, they needed a good check up by a proper shipwright. Supplies were low and the men were bored, someone would get shot eventually over some little shit and then they would need a doctor too. Fucking great.<p>

˝Yeah she saw Ma's ingraving, what do you want?˝- Kidd replied bored. He was charting. His boredom wasn't easily fixed, doing mindless doodling over cubes on a sheet or reading didn't do the trick anymore. He was itching for a fight, blood even if it had to be his, anything to break this monotony.

˝And?˝- Killer pried. He was used to Kidd like this, bored and grumpy but there was always some kind of trick behind it. The man had a short fuse but if he wanted to, he could extend it to the moon. It was fascinating and troublesome at the same time. You never knew how he would react.

˝Outrage, disbelief the usual woman crap. What do you want Killer?˝

Killer laughed silently to himself. Women would react like that to that writting, little did they know Kidd was like this because of his Mom. The woman raised him like this, taught him everything she knew and much more.

˝We're low on everything including morale and we need our ship repaired.˝

˝Again!?˝

˝Don't again me! Before we stopped at that bar, rememeber those Marine ships? If someone had stayed put how I asked him we wouldn't have to fix that many leaking holes, loose half of our cannons in a random metal whipping tornado and we'd have more metal in general on the ship˝- Kidd grinned at the „accusation".

˝We had fun, can't deny that shit Killer and besides we got someone to clean our guns and other shit˝

˝The crew was asking about that..˝

˝Cleaning guns?˝- Kidd's smile grew wickedly.

˝She cleaned the metal ones...the crew was wondering if she could clean something else? They stayed away because technically she's yours...˝- Killer threaded carefully. Kidd glanced with a raised eyebrow.

˝The fuck did I say that? Go and raise morale, like I care, my gun's cleaned˝- He said indiferently.

˝Both?˝

˝Fuck you˝- Killer was about to get up but the response made him stop in mid-motion and chuckle.

˝First time's always shaky Kidd, it gets better˝- He said and four screwdrivers started to levitate dangerously close to his jugular. ˝Okay, I'll be going now˝

˝Good˝- Kidd replied.

* * *

><p>˝Fetch me the girl˝- Killer said from the upper deck. It was a nice day, full of sunshine and boredom. The men were feeling itchy and restless. They needed someone to take away their boredom. Someone like their newly accuired slave-girl-cleaner-whatever she was.<p>

Eleanor was rudely disturbed in her nap by someone slapping her butt. She almost ignored it but then her sleepy mind caught on. Someone touched her, for the first time in five days. Opening my sleepy eyes I stared at Heat. He was grinning down to me. What was going on? A sense of dread mulled in my belly.

˝Come on Killer wants to see you˝- He said and pulled my hand to get up. Okay, something's wrong. I walked to the center of the ship only to be surronded by the Kidd pirates. They had ugly, greedy grins on their faces.

˝Entertain us, if you manage to do so I won't let them loose on you˝- Killer said. My eyes snapped back to him in horror. Entartain them?! How?! WHY? I stood there frozen for a full minute when his scythes lashed out. I felt the cuts on me but at the same I didn't. It became colder. Rags were around me, my clothes, he had cut them.

˝Dance or enjoy a few sessions...˝- I felt the smirk and threat in his voice and shuddered. The men laughed in anticipation and I started some ass random dance, anything really to make myself forgett I was dancing in front of a horny pirate crew in just my undies...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

* * *

><p>Shouting and cheers came from the deck. Kidd frowned. The crew was too damn loud. He was finishing his chart when something hit his door making the hinges shake. Who dared? Growling, he stood up slowly and yanked the door open. One of his men was plopped down, fear in his eyes. His nose was bleeding and there were several slashes on his chest, shallow but still bleeding fast.<p>

˝The fuck?˝- He snarled at the man making him jump. His fear shifted to the angered captain.

˝The wench Cap'n! She was dancing when she grabbed a knife and started slashing like a mad w'oman˝- He yelled fast. So the wench did this? Kidd grinned and stepped over him, walking to the upper deck. How come Killer didn't stop her? He could hear the continous shouts and curses from the men, so she was still at it.

Killer was sitting under the mast, arms crossed and slightly shaking, was the fucker laughing? The men were shouting and running around the girl. She was half naked, clutching a knife. Her hair was messy like they pulled on it. He did notice the glare she was bravely holding, she was scared shitless underneath it.

˝Oi bitch˝- Kidd slowly sneered. Eleanor stopped midmotion and slowly looked at him. He grinned wider and pulled her using his Devil Fruit. Her bad luck was that he always made sure all the metal on his ship reacted to his abilities, everything was magnetic, her bad luck was also trying a stunt like this.

˝I appreciate the thought of making them exercise but˝- Kidd grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her off the ground to his eye-level ˝but you're the slave bitch, so behave like one˝- He threw her into the corner where he back connected with barrels and various junk. Eleanor's body backlashed and she lost the grip on the knife and shirt, leaving her wide open for the crew, quite literally. Some of the men advanced, licking their lips and unbuckling belts.

˝Do your shit under deck, don't make the floor messy and clean her up after˝- Kidd ordered making his way back. He was optioning to soak in the bath with a bottle of rum or nap. Shit, he was bored again. Eleanor screamed while Killer joined him.

˝A word, Captain?˝

˝What now?˝- Of goes his bath then. Killer grabbed his hand and pulled him to the galley. They didn't have a designated cook so meals were called hunting. You'd hunt whatever they had and eat it. Killer had seen some men eat frozen peas like peanuts and others would chew salted fish like chewing-gum.

˝We don't have a cook, she's a woman, make her do woman stuff, clean cook and please˝- Killer said pointing to the mostly un-used kitchen. He had a point. Kidd was about to answer when a male voice shrieked. Shrill yelling and curses came back to their ears. Kidd made a face and sure enough the wench came runnin through the hall directly to them. She supported a black eye and her lip was bleeding.

˝Oh?˝- Killer half asked. He watched as her feverish gaze switched between them. She probably thought they wouldn't use her or hurt her. Men rushed in, their main gunner, Snake, holding his crotch. He was bleeding. Kidd's hairless eyebrows rose.

˝Did she cut your balls off?˝- He joked and sat down lifting his feet on the table. Snake nodded and winced at the pain. Blood rushed down his thighs.

˝Almost, she cut one. Fucking bitch. Captain!˝- Snake wailed. His yellow mohawk flopped down and hands gripping his balls.

˝What? You ain't man enough to grab a woman˝- To his cue purple sparks emerged from his open palm and Elanor was trust in his lap. She was quiet as she stared at him. Snake cursed. ˝Fine, ya'll little boys hold still. I'll tame her˝- A dangerous glint was in his eyes making Eleanor gasp for air. She was frightened and aroused at the same time. A dangerous combination when you sat in a pirate's lap. Her hair was dirty and messy, her injuries were getting worse and she was still half naked.

* * *

><p>Eleanor was dumped in the corner of Kidd's room forcefully just like the first day when Killer „took" her. Kidd was sitting on his table staring at her. With all that has happened today Elanor was silent. Thoughts racing, she gave up. He'd have it his way anyways, why fight?<p>

˝Lost your spirit already?˝- He asked finally, still staring at her.

˝I can't win..˝- Eleanor said in a small voice. She wanted to shower so bad, wrap her wounds and sleep. Kidd snorted.

˝I'll keep you here for now...until I decide..˝- He left the sentence hanging in the air. Decide what honestly? Kill her, use her? He just stared at her.

* * *

><p>Three days passed. Eleanor was in shackles, sitting in Kidd's room. He had given her a blanket and some water. Her face wasn't as swollen but it was dirty and covered in dried blood. Her stomach rumbled. Water wouldn't sustain her alone. Sitting in the corner made her crazy. He just worked or stared at her.<p>

It was dinner time and Eleanor watched him devour some chicken. He was sloppy, but he was enjoying it. Eleanor's sotmach roared in protest. She watched him, ready to pounce for a bit of meat if it wasn't of those shackles. She had roughly two meters of chain and it wasn't barely enough to reach him. What was worse, she had to pee so bad but he didn't even flinch when she asked for the bathroom. Was this part of the taming? Ignoring the basic rights as a human being?

She was close to colapsing. Defeated she closed her eyes when something hit her forehead. A half chewed chicken bone landed in her lap. Dumbfounded she stared at it and then picked it up. Saliva collected in her mouth and swallowing her pride she started to chew what was left of it.

His laugh was a sharp slap to her pride or what was left of it anyways...

˝You'd be tamed soon enough...˝


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Time passed slowly for her. It seemed seeping through her fingers like grans of sand. She wished she had a hourglass, those things were so nice, so peacefull to look at .The agony of the sand seeping down at a fast, steady pace and then the new hope when you turned it over and it started again and again. Something like her situation.

Again she was in her corner, chains firmly placed around her hands. Kidd had allowed her to use his bathroom for a few minutes. She used the opportunity well, not knowing when he would allow it again. Funny how he looked at her at the time, like he was debating with himself weather to do something or not. He would chew his lower lip and crease his forehead.

What was going through his head? Eleanor pushed her now wet curls from her face. They were tangly and still dripping with water, it looked like her hair was bleeding. She was quite fond of it, the color vibrant as a beating heart.

What would Mom say now? Would she laugh at her and her situation or yell at her sorry ass.

Eleanor was comonly known as an orphan, but she had memories, distant and early of her parents. The curly blonde hair and the straight blood red hair, the smile of her father whispering secrets of the sea to her and her mother letting her play with her empty flintlock. The waves would sing her lullabies and the sails would fly her to dreamland.

Her parents were pirates.

Eleanor laughed softly. What was her life reduced to? She'd rather die than tell him her roots. Wasn't she his slave after all? Humiliated and beaten, what could she do? Still, something stubbornly gnawed her insides, drove her to live even if it was this, empty shell now.

˝What's wrong with you?˝- Kidd asked suddenly. He scared her, crouching in front of her with an amused look on his face. How in Hell did his hair stand up that stiffly? She remembered grabbing it and it was soft as silk. The non existent eyebrows were always covered with the frowning muscle, his eyes always focused on something and yet nothing. It was like he was trying to see over you, through you. Eleanor frowned and stared at him silently. Who was he to ask such a thing after all he put her through? From their first night to today. She was seething inside. Bitting her lip helped calming her nerves.

˝Huh?˝- Kidd took a swing from his rum bottle and glared at her. Eleanor stared back blankly. Hiding every emotion inside of her she pretended not to notice the buff muscle on his body, the smooth skin patched with scars which tempted her to touch them, map them with her fingertips.

A soft sigh escaped her lips making him look at her funny. He spent most of his time in this cabin, either working or staring at her. Didn't he have a crew to control ? Seas to explore, riches to steal? He truly was green behind the ears. Too eager and too lost in his own dream.

Without thinking she answered him ˝What's wrong with you? Where do I even start... you wanted to break me but you don't want to, you torture me but you give me food and shelter, you make me work and then you strike me, so what's wrong with me?˝- Eleanor's voice was quiet but sharp. She didn't have the patience to deal with him.

˝Then fight˝- Was his answer. Blunt as always. Eleanor stared at him and almost let a hysterical laugh out. Fight? How? Chained and deprived of her freedom. Slave.

˝Excuse me if I don't get it sir. I might have lost a few brain cells˝- Eleanor's mouth worked faster than her brain it seemed, only proving her rushed statement.

Kid stared at her hard. From waht he could she was still strong willed. He starved her, humiliated her and she almost gave up, almost. Thee was a small glint of hppe in her eyes, no, not hope arrogance, pride. The one thing that was left in her.

˝Clean yourself˝- He opened her chains and pulled her up. Her knees buckled and she almost fell down. Catching her Kidd observed how she used her hair to hide her eyes from his gaze. Keeping her steady he could fell the shudder of her muscles.

She was weak.

Just like he wanted it.

Eleanor whimpered in his grip and meekly fought to stand on her own two feet. Failing she gave up and let him drag her to his private bathroom where she was thrown in the tub and cold water was let over her body. The door shut behind Kid and Eleanor sighed. The water was cold but it was water never the less.

Her limbs relaxed. With each drop hitting her skin, her vision sharpened and her mouth watered. She was hungry for revenge and freedom. She wanted food, a bed and foremost respect. Eleanor's eyes rested on a razor on Kid's sink. She'd die anyway, rather on her feet than in chains.

˝Woman are you done?˝- Kidd entered and his eyes widened as Eleanor snarled, butt naked with his razor aimed at his jugular. ˝Repel˝- If he was a bit slower he would have lost his life. Eleanor's eyes screamed defiance as he glared.

˝Fuck my life!˝- Eleanor screamed.

˝Fuck you!˝- Kidd retorted pissed.

˝Nope, been there done that and you're a lousy fuck!˝- Eleanor spat back. Of course the shitty razor had to be magnetic. Kidd glared and the hollered with laughter.

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CHAPTER. IT'S CRAPPY, ALL OVER THE PLACE. Writers block's a biatch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

* * *

><p>Eleanor snorted in Kidd direction before gripping the razor again. The black cut her flesh but she payed no attention to it. The throb cleared her head, now or never. Fate was never on her side and even now it snorted in her general direction or maybe farted in the sunset.<p>

Kidd's eyes never let the metal, strangely he was chewing on his lip, thinking about something intensely. Eleanor's grip slipped. What could she do anyways?

˝You give up then you start again and repeat that circle without thinking. The hell happened to you woman?˝- The ship rocked, waves hitting it mercilessly. A storm was approaching fast, they'd have to have all hands on deck and close the sails.

˝Why did you buy me?˝

˝The hair. It reminds me of my own˝

˝Would you let the sea have my body? I'm not willing to live anymore˝

˝That's something only sailors can ask for˝

˝I am a child of the sea, although imprisoned and sold˝

˝Why die then? You could easily become a Kidd pirate˝

˝Stigmatized as a slave, right˝- Without thinking Eleanor rolled her eyes in annoyance. In response to that Kidd barked a laugh.

˝If you truly wanted to die you wouldn't do that. No stop bullshitting and change clothes. I need all hands on deck˝- Kidd turned and grabbed some clothes and threw them at Eleanor, landing gracefully over her head.

The ship was in full motion, pirates yelling and running everywhere. The storm was in fact a hurricane and tore a few sails, showered the Kidd pirates in sea water and grabbed barrels of gunpowder. Eleanor was on the mast, clutching the wood for her dear life and cursing every deity she had known.

They had helped her.

They told her what do to.

Not a single pirate looked down on her.

She suspected Kidd.

There wasn't any way that they would just take her in, a former slave. The wind blew harshly on her face as she wrapped the sail tightly. Just one and she was done, could retreat to the belly of the ship to warm up.

A hand appeared in front of her, complete with a metal cuff. The first mate of the Kidd pirates and the one that took her away. Eleanor kept her mouth closed. He made her dance and "entertain" them.

˝Don't give me that shit, you're drenched. Let's get down˝

˝What did the Captain say to the crew about me?˝

˝That you earned your way out of slavery˝

˝What?˝

˝Why is that so surprising? A lot of us where former slaves˝- Killer shrugged and Eleanor pounded on his words. He said us, as in he was one of the former slaves. Killer ignored her again as he descended down the mast. The wind was still blowing like a motherfucker and Eleanor said fuck it.

* * *

><p>The galley was crowded and warm. Pirates were milling around, eating and drinking, most grumbling about the damn hurricane and the salt in their eyes. One table was free, n the far most corner and Eleanor put he butt on it. Her "new" shirt was drenched and the pants were too long so she cuffed them and squeezed the water out.<p>

A plate was place in front of her, fish and something that resembled mashed potatoes. A mug of wine and a spoon. Eleanor lifted her eyes to a chubby man with a round face and small beady eyes. He nodded at her and went back to the kitchen. Two came over, sitting in front of her.

Heat and Wire.

A trident next to a plate and an apple on it.

˝From the crew, we don't have any candy on board, at least until we hit an island˝- Heat spoke. His voice was just above a whisper, contrasting with his scary appearance. The stitches, the blue dreads and the hollow eyes.

Wire smiled. He nodded and took his trident to his side. A jar of something shiny was taken out along with a small cloth. Wire polished his trident silently.

˝He does that, so the salt doesn't damage it˝- Heat explained.

˝Why are you talking to me?˝

˝You're one of us now, slave or not, although we did enjoy the show˝- Wire smirked. Eleanor cursed silently. ˝We are not here to poke fun at you, merely to show you that with time, you'll be able to talk with us like with brothers. A pirate crew is a band of brothers and sisters. We are all equal under our Captain˝

˝How many are ex slaves?˝- Curiosity got the best of Eleanor. She was sick of the silent treatment and even her pride hurt she wanted company.

˝From the 60 of us? About 40, including the first mate and us. Fucking fate, eh?˝- Wire said.

˝THAT MANY?˝- Eleanor exclaimed. Things made sense now. She was Kidd smirking on the main table, shoveling meat in his face. He kept his gaze on her the whole time. Eleanor ate slowly, taking the atmosphere in. Her tummy was still hurting from the lack of food and the stress she was under. Stubbornly she continued to eat, his decision may change…

* * *

><p>Somehow it still didn't make sense to her. Standing on deck Eleanor watched the crew unravel the sails and stear the ship under the incoming commands. Kidd was standing next to her and smirking.<p>

˝Found some wings?˝

˝Why did you release me?˝- Kidd sighed in annoyance.

˝You're boring when you're broken. I'd like to have fun while doing so˝

˝So you'll let me fly only to struck me down?˝

˝Maybe, maybe I'll let you fly. It all depends on you˝

˝What's that supposed to mean?˝

˝Ask your uncle˝

˝My what?˝

˝Eleanor…˝- A pirate approached her. He stared at her with a small smile. ˝I kind of think that you're related to my sister˝

˝I'm an orphan˝- Kidd raised his non existent eyebrows at her clarification.

˝Of course, but before you were, while you were in your mothers belly. You have her hair and your fathers eyes˝

˝I never saw my biological parents, I don't know˝

˝SO you don't want to know about your relative?˝- Kidd asked. Eleanor shrugged.

˝I don't care, lived without them so I can continue to do so…˝

* * *

><p>Thank yoi all for faving and following :)<p> 


End file.
